Wedding Plans
by Sara Abigail
Summary: This is a sequel to telling the team! as you can tell by the title its about the wedding! please R&R!


Ok, Here it is….the story you've all been waiting for!!! As the title kinda hints this is about the wedding. It picks off probably a month or so after the end of telling the team, I hope you guys like this one as much as you guys liked the other one!!! Reviews are very welcome!!

Disclaimer: Don't own C.S.I. but I do own this story! (hey it's a start!)

"Ugh!" Sara Sidle said as she walked threw her front door. " I have never seen that many dresses in my life!"

Gil Grissom looked up from the omelet he was making and smiled. "Did you decide on one?"

"No! There's too many! How is any sane person supposed to chose!" Sara said. "That smells good." She added looking down at the omelet.

"I take it your hungry?" Grissom asked

Sara nodded. "Catherine made me skip lunch."

"Aww, poor Sara!" Grissom said trying not to laugh at the look of starvation on his fiancée's face. It didn't work.

"Shut up!" She said as she reached over and grabbed the plate that Grissom was holding, which had the omelet on it, grabbed a fork and started eating.

"This is delicious!" Sara said with her mouthful.

Grissom laughed as he watched her devour the omelet. "I'm glad you like it."

"I like you." She said finishing the last of the omelet.

"I _love_ you." Grissom said back.

"I love you, too." She said, looking up just in time for Grissom to kiss her.

"So, what have you been doing all day?" She asked when they parted.

"Not much, just the usual." He said turning back to make another omelet, this one for himself.

"In other words, you didn't get any thing done you had planed to get done because…let me guess…you fell asleep?" She asked

"How did you know?" Grissom asked wondering if she'd had one of the guys spy on him while she was gone.

Sara laughed at the look of confusion on his face. "Well, first of all, that always happens after you had a long week, like the one you just had, and second of all….your hair's sticking up in about a million different directions."

His eyes looked up as if he could see the hair on the top of his head, and then tried to smooth his hair down with his hand but only made it worse. By this point Sara couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Um, is that a trick question?" She asked between laughs.

Grissom's only reply was to reach over and mess up her hair.

"Oh, you are SO going to regret that!" She said as she leaned across the counter to grab the sprayer from the sink. She turned on the water and then aimed for Grissom's head.

Grissom, however, managed to duck just in time to miss getting hit, but Sara just aimed the sprayer at his new position and he didn't have time to duck.

"Ha!" Sara said with a satisfied grin and dropped the sprayer. But Grissom surprised her by grabbing it and managed to hit her before she could duck.

Sara screamed as the cold water hit her.

"God, that's freezing!" She said trying to get away from Grissom since he was still spraying the water in here direction.

"Aww, is little Sawa cold?" Grissom mocked.

"Shut up!" She screamed as the cold water hit her again. Sara, who had had enough of the water, went over and wrested the sprayer out of Grissom's hands and aimed it on him again. Although it didn't do much good because Grissom reached over and turned the water off.

"Ha!" Grissom said when Sara looked at the sprayer like it was some strange new invention. It took her a full minute to realize that Grissom had turned the water off. She looked up at Grissom, messed up his hair some more, and then took off running towards their bedroom. Grissom just laughed and then chased after her.

"Catherine no." Sara said walking into the break room.

"C'mon Sar, Its just a few dresses." Catherine said in a pleading voice.

"No, a few dresses ended after our first trip."

"But you still haven't chosen your dress, much less your bridesmaids dresses."

"How is anybody supposed to chose when there are so many dresses, and so many different styles! I mean can't there just be a simple white dress? Why do those designers feel the need to everything so frilly? Ugh! It's hurting my brain just to think about!"

"Thinking about what?" Grissom said walking in. The rest of the guys were already there but they weren't about to interrupt this particular conversation, mainly because they wanted to see if Sara would agree to go. The thought of Sara shopping for a wedding dress with Catherine was hilarious.

"Catherine wants to take me dress shopping!" Sara said in a voice that said she hated the idea.

"Didn't you guys just go yesterday?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah but Sara didn't pick a dress, or a dress for her bridesmaids to wear, so this calls for another trip." Catherine said trying to prove her point to Grissom.

Well, I'm sure if Sara has time after shift she'd love to go." Sara looked like she was going to vomit.

"Now, for assignments. Nick, Greg, and Warrick, 419, Sara your with me on another 419, and Catherine…. Here's your assignment." He said handing her the slip and the walking off. Sara just raised an eyebrow and then followed her fiancé. Catherine looked down at the piece of paper and almost screamed.

"Grissom!" Catherine yelled, startling everyone in the lab.

"Let me guess, decomp?" Sara asked her fiancé.

"Well it will keep her from wanting to go out in public after shift." Grissom replied.

"You are a life saver!" She said with a relieved look on her face.


End file.
